Silencio de escuadrón
by Renkah3
Summary: En el pasado Nile, Mike y Erwin fueron reclutas jovenes con sueños e ilusiones; pese a todo la vida les enseñará que crecer y amar no es tan simple.


Era una tarde de invierno, de esas tan frías que solo se calman con un abrazo... Pero no era el caso de estos muchachos, ellos eran soldados y estaban en su entrenamiento.

Con apenas 17 años, Erwin Smith era un soldado sobresaliente por su gran sentido del compromiso y compañerismo. A su lado se encontraba Nile Dawk, su amigo; notoriamente más bajo que Erwin, con cabello negro y algo delgado. Su inseguridad se sentía en el aire, pero de alguna manera al lado de Erwin se sentia tranquilo. Por último al lado de Nile estaba Mike, sobrepasando el metro noventa no era difícil que pasara desapercibido. También con cabello dorado y una seria mirada en su rostro. Estos tres jóvenes amigos habían entrado con la misión de proteger a la humanidad algun dia.

-Jajaja, el pequeño Nile volvió a equivocarse al usar su equipo 3d, no es así?- dijo Mike riendo a carcajadas. Eso no era gracioso, no era nada gracioso, Nile apretaba sus dientes preparándose para gritarle y así callar aquellas incómodas palabras; pero de golpe interrumpió Erwin. -Mike, no seas rudo con Nile, sabes que no todos tenemos tu habilidad. Hasta yo he caído en expediciones- El rubio sonrió mirando a Nile, sus bellos ojos azules hacían que cualquier problema fuese mínimo, y así Nile se sonrojó quedándose callado.

-Ay Erwin! Sabes que solo estoy jugando con él.- El rubio ojiazul sonrió cálidamente a Mike, ocasionando sonrojos de su parte también. Simplemente era imposible no ponerse nervioso al estar junto a Erwin.

Todos los días mantenían la misma rutina. Se levantaban, iban a entrenar y por las noches conversaban hasta quedarse dormidos. Pero había algunas noches donde Mike se escabullía y Nile lo seguía; se reunían en el bosque a fingir entre ellos y encontrar un poco de cariño ya que tanto les hacía falta.

-Llegaste mas temprano esta vez... Estas tan necesitado Mike? Recuerda que no soy Erwin.- dijo el pelinegro con una fiera mirada. -Me sería más facil recordarlo si no hablaras tanto.-

Mike tomó a Nile de la cintura acercandolo a una incómoda distancia de su boca y procedió a besarlo intensamente mientras el pelinegro se retorcía intentando soltarse. -Argh! No seas tan brusco!- Nile lo miraba seriamente. Sabía que lo que hacían no estaba bien, pero había llegado a ese punto sin retorno. -No te hagas el ofendido Nile, tu tambien fantaseas conmigo... Yo tampoco soy Erwin.- Volvieron a besarse intensamente y se recostaron en el pasto. Mike comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del obstinado pelinegro, mientras este con sus ojos cerrados continuaba besándolo.

En la mente de ambos siempre se besaban con Erwin, su compañero de tantas expediciones y amigo de muchas juergas.

Mike llegó al miembro de Nile y comenzó a acariciarlo fuertemente, el pelinegro se estremecía mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. Mike lo miró y se detuvo.

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó Nile con su agitada respiración. El rostro de Mike siempre era serio, pero en esta ocasión se veía triste.

-Mike, volvamos con los otros... Regresemos a la cabaña con Erwin.- En ese instante la mirada de Mike volvió a ser tan fría como siempre y volteó de un golpe a Nile dejándolo frente a él como un perro sin posibilidad de defenderse. Bajó rápidamente sus pantalones y dejó su miembro al descubierto. Comenzó a frotarse con la parte posterior de Nile mientras le susurraba al oído. -Eres patetico Nile... A esta altura no sabes manejar tu equipo 3d, no sabes defenderte... Y peor aún...- Nile abrió bien sus ojos para mirar al estoico chico detrás de él, podía sentir su miembro palpitante en su entrada y en ese instante por primera vez sintió temor, temor a morir como soldado, temor a estar solo, temor de Mike tambien.

-Tú no eres Erwin.- Mike de solo una estocada penetró al pelinegro haciéndolo soltar lágrimas, sus jugueteos jamás habían llegado tan lejos. -Sueltame bastardo! - Gritó el pobre chico bajo Mike, pero a este nada le importó.

Hubo mucho forcejeo inútil de parte de Nile el cual intentó mantener su dignidad aguantando sus gemidos constantes. Mike por su parte seguía penetrandolo cada vez más fuerte. Abrió las nalgas del pelinegro para penetrarlo con más profundidad, un grito sordido salió de la boca de Nile. Mike se apegó más a Nile, haciendo una penetración muy intensa, susurró en su oído -lo siento- Nile lo miró lleno de lágrimas con terror -NO TE ATREVAS!-

Mike se corrió dentro de Nile y se quedó quieto unos momentos hasta que el pelinegro de una patada lo saco de encima de el.

-Mike bastardo! Que rayos te pasa?!- estaba muy agitado, no podía parar de llorar; pero no de dolor solamente, también de impotencia.

Mike se dio cuenta de su error al ver tiritar a Nile -Hey, yo... Escuchame Nile...- Acercó su mano para acariciarlo, pero el pelinegro lo alejo de solo un golpe. -No me sigas! No quiero que Erwin sepa que estaba contigo!- Nile no dejaba de tiritar, secaba sus lagrimas constantemente pero era inutil. Su primera vez habia sido con quien no deseaba y eso no se podía cambiar.

-Entiendo, ve tu primero… Llegaré después…- Mike lo vió alejarse, luego vio sus manos con sangre y se recostó en el piso.

Mirando el cielo cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar… No todo era como había planeado y no tenía consuelo. Pensaba en Erwin y la imagen de Nile llorando llegaba a su mente… Todo se había arruinado, Nile no era Erwin; pero tal vez jamás quiso que fuese él.


End file.
